Wiki Rules
No one has made a Rules page yet, so i'm gonna make one myself. Also, small note: All rules apply to the Discord server. # No swearing. Minor swear words like ass, damn, crap, heck, hell, and frick are allowed, but anything else isn't. This also includes censored swear words, no matter what they're censored with. # Accounts with usernames that break the rule above are not welcome, and will be blocked until the username is changed to something with no swear words, or the user comes back in a new account that does not contain swears in its username. # No NSFW. We don't enforce COPPA anymore, therefore there are kids here. # No badge farming. This includes adding categories that do not need to be added, doing very small edits without labeling them as minor edits, etc. # No vandalism. You see, people work very hard on boi pages, and just coming up and destroying that work all of a sudden is rude. This doesn't count only for boi pages, this counts for every page in the wiki. User pages count as well. You can't edit a user page without permission. # Alternate accounts are not allowed to edit and create pages or Message Wall threads. They are allowed to comment on pages or Message Wall threads though. # Do not edit pages without the creator's permission, unless it is a adoptable page or a open species. # No spam. Spam tastes gross. # If you find a troll, DO NOT FEED THEM, I REPEAT, DO NOT FEED THEM! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE TROLL WANTS FROM YOU: A REACTION! If the troll is harassing someone or attempting to start drama, ignore it. If you do ignore it and no one argues with them, they will get bored because no one reacted and go somewhere else. But if the troll is vandalizing, creating spam pages, or just doing something bad that non-admins can't do much about, warn a admin, preferably a admin that has edited recently and they will take action as soon as possible. For more information on this rule, please read this page. # Do not start drama. If drama is started, a admin will stop it at one point, everyone involved in the drama will get a warning, and whoever started the drama will get a warning to not start drama again, followed by a 1 week block. # No discrimination of any kind, homophobia, transphobia, racism, etc. # Any mentions to the 2017 scandal involving Julian2 and a Anonymous Girl (Im making this anonymous for her safety. ) will result in a one month ban. It is a touchy subject that nobody likes talking about, if you truly wish to know, please speak to Daisyaltaccount on their wall using the code word "Truth." I will attempt to explain it the best i can and try not be biased with any information. Once the conversation is over, it will be closed and deleted. # Think about quality rather than quantity when making your pages. Don't make your page only be composed of a infobox. The spinny boi infobox is supposed to be a information saver and save you some more time, they're not supposed to be a complete page with actual effort put into it. Look at literally every video game wiki that has at least one custom infobox. None of the pages in videogame wikis with custom infoboxes have a infobox and only a infobox. Summing this rule up, please put some more effort into pages. Your page will be considered complete if it is not a WIP and has the following sections: ##Appearance/Variations (both of these names mean the same) ##Behavior ##Habitat # Don't make a variant of a boi without the original boi creator's permission, whether the variant has its own page, or it's just being added into the page of the original boi. # Don't minimod. Let moderators do their jobs. More rules will be added if needed, so every time someone edits this page check it. Please note that a edit might be a slight correction on a rule though, and the edit might not add a new rule. These are the wiki-wide rules. There are more rule lists. Please read them here: * Roleplay Rules Category:Wiki